Jessie
JessicaPokémon Shipwreck (aka Jessie) is a member of Team Rocket. She tends to be a drama queen and her hair is shaped like a whip and has a diabolical temper. She works with James and Meowth. Their main goal is to steal Pokémon, preferably Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. She and James have rivals Butch and Cassidy. Jessie's name is sometimes spelled as Jesse, as her name comes from the infamous outlaw Jesse James. Biography Jessie was a poor girl with a cold past whose mother, Miyamoto, disappeared in an avalanche on an expedition of Team Rocket to capture the legendary Pokémon Mew, where unlike her daughter she was very high ranked. As a child, her foster mother (her real mother in the dub) cooked with a "base ingredient," the snow. So, Jessie enjoys eating snow. She would even go out of her way to get some and make some of her mother's old "recipes." She met her mother one last time before she left her in Best Wishes to look for a Celebi. Now Jessie is torn up that her mom leaves for rules. In Best Wishes, she also loses some weight due to her promotion in Team Rocket's rankings. Not much is known about Jessie's past. In the chapter nine of the first season, Jessie talks about her bad memories of study in the Pokémon Technical Institute. At the time, she already knew James; they studied together for "a big test", but after getting the lowest grades in the school's history, they joined a bike gang in Sunny Town episodes later. Jessie went to Team Rocket after failing in her attempt to become a Pokémon nurse, partly due to the fact that the Pokémon nursing school she attended was only for Pokémon who wanted to be nurses (in this case, the Chansey), not for people. But she did not know that until graduation day. More recently, it was learned that she was studying dance at a school with two friends, letting go of one of her first youthful loves in order to pursue her dream of being a star. However, she failed the test of dance and regrets not having accepted the invitation to accompany the boy to compete in Pokémon Contests. Not much is known of her former love life, but she said that has never been very lucky in love as her grooms have either treated her unfairly and/or abandoned her. She is later paired up with James, a rebellious rich-boy who doesn't want to follow his family wishes, and Meowth, a fast talking Pokémon who has dreams of being on top. As of her, James' and Meowth's promotion and transfer to Unova, Jessie has become a highly skilled stealth artist, an excellent athlete and is often successful in many missions with her team mates to the point of the trio becoming a serious enemy for Ash and co. The trio were key in Team Rocket's Meteorite plan, taking orders directly from Giovanni himself as well as his secretary. Jessie and her team-mates worked together with Pierce and met Doctor Zager. Once the plan culminated, Jessie and her team-mates were asked to be as they please in Unova, so they continued working hard to do Team Rocket good and now work closely with Zager. Ash has also become less important to them but they will still antagonize him if he interferes in their plans. In the games, Jessie and James are supposed to have the same age as Ash. However, according to a special CD available only in Japan, Jessie and James are in their 20's in the second episode of Anime. In an episode of the season, Master Quest, reveals an old woman who is 120 years old Jessie. Jessie amazed replica which is 10 times her age. As Jessie obviously has more than 12 years, Meowth asked her where she learned mathematics. She has a long going rivalry with fellow Team Rocket Member Cassidy. Contest Disguises In Hoenn, Jessie began to compete as a Pokémon Coordinator, and although she was not successful, she continued to participate in each Pokémon Contest she could. At each contest, she disguised herself due to the notoriety of Team Rocket as a whole. Initially, she cheated, using technological assistance and intervention of James and Meowth, but then began to compete fairly. She often borrowed Pokémon from James for the contests, and has repeatedly used Meowth as one of her Pokémon. Despite losing in all contests in which she participated in Kanto and Hoenn, in the Sinnoh region, she won three ribbons herself, using her Dustox, Yanmega and Seviper, and obtained a ribbon after James won a contest in her place, as well as receiving one from Princess Salvia after she lost to her. Jessie then became eligible to participate in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and made it to the semi-finals, but lost to Dawn. She also participated in Summer Camp Pokémon and got a diploma/credit for having studied (she was disguised Jessilina). Jessie was the leader of her ragtag group, and she was not afraid to show it. After the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Jessie abandoned the Jessilina alias. Ribbons Grand Festival ranking Jessie placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Sinnoh Grand Festival(Top 4) Pokémon On hand At Team Rocket HQ Released Traded Temporary Befriended Voice Actresses *'Rachael Lillis' (Seasons 1 - 8, Movies 1 - 8) (4kids) *'Michele Knotz' (Season 9 - present, Movie 9 - present) (PUSA/TAJ) *'Megumi Hayashibara' (Japanese) *Annelie Berg (Swedish) *Lena Meieran (Norwegian) *Hilde de Mildt (Dutch) *Scarlet Cavadenti (née Lubowski), Claudia Loessel (German) *Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) *Michaella Antoniou (Greek) *Lee Seon (Korean) Trivia *Jessie's and James' English names derive from the notable outlaw Jesse James. *In Plant It Now... Diglett Later, an old woman says to Jessie that she is 120 years old and Jessie says that's 10 times her age, meaning that she is 12 years old. Although because Jessie and James are described as idiotic, it could just be bad math on her part, or a typical case of a vain woman claiming to be younger than she really is, which would be within Jessie's character. *In some scenes Jessie is seen without lipstick. Most of these scenes were bloopers but few were on purpose. Examples would be of her as a child and when she was working out at the gym. *Despite her and James being major characters throughout the anime and manga, they have only appeared in the first Generation games. *In the official Cartoon Network site for Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies, it had a typo for Jessie that it did not have an "I" included in the character selection on the Title Header.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/pokemon/characters/index.html Gallery References es:Jessie pl:Jessie ru:Джесси Category:Female Characters Category:Coordinators Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Double Performance Competitors Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:Villains Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Character Pokémon